Forever Burning, You And I
by Forever.Finnick111
Summary: "I wish I knew how you felt." she blurts out, absentmindedly twirling a long piece of grass around her finger. "No, no you don't." I whisper, staring off into the distance. "I always used to be able understand you. How you felt, what you were thinking, but now... now I'm just lost, and it's killing me." I sigh "Nothing would kill me more, than if you were to experience what I did."


Chapter 1: Intro

"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Effie Trinket chirps. Yep, it's that time of the year again. The seventy third to be exact. While I try to keep my face stoic and indifferent as usual, I can't help the ever spreading dread burning in the pit of my stomach. Each second feels like hours, as minutes feel like days, while the weight of anxiety pushes us down, crushing some entirely. I stand tall and strong, trying to ignore the fact that today might be my day. With my thirty six slips, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. I think of Katniss and her sixteen slips. Nothing compared to mine but she could likely be chosen as well. Yes, there are thousands of others to chose from, but the odds have never exactly been in either of are favors'. With the mine explosion that killed both our fathers and the fact we barely scrape by when it comes to meals, I'd say we're lucky to have lasted this long.

"Now, now. I have a special message brought to you, all the way from the Capitol!" she pipes. As the same yearly video of the Dark Days proceeds, I search for Katniss standing amongst the other fifteen year olds. She seems unaffected by the day's events, but inside, I know she's just as terrified as I am.

"I just love that. Let's begin, shall we? As usual, ladies first!" I don't even have time to pray for Katniss' safety before Effie has already plucked out a slip.

"River Kingsted." she calls. I release a guilty breath of relief, not recognizing the name, but instantly regret it as I see a little thirteen year old emerge from the crowd. She's determined, unlike so many of our past tributes, as she holds her head up high.

"River!" another teenager yells. She looks just like River only older, so I'm assuming they're sisters. She runs towards her, only to be restrained back by two peacekeepers. She stares up at her younger sister with helpless grey eyes as she is unwillingly dragged away.

I search for Katniss again and she gives me a sad smile. At least Katniss is safe this year. Only one more name to be called and this could all be over for another year.

_'But it will never be truly over...'_ that annoying voice and my head states.

I take a deep breath to brace myself, just incase the inevitable is to occur. After introducing River, Effie Trinket prances over to the other glass bowl and takes an unnerving amount of time stirring it. At last, she finally sets her mind on one and pulls it out.

Though I prepared myself, the two words still hit me like a ton of bricks. I let out a mere gasp that seems to echo throughout the entire square, and I can feel the eyes of every civilian of twelve watching me, even the Capitol, as the cameras are trained on me, are watching intently, seeing my every move. Or in my case, no moves. Why? Because the name was none other than my own, Gale Hawthorne.

The peacekeepers shove me forward impatiently, and I hold up my hands up in mock surrender, finally remembering how to move. "I'm going!" I hiss menacingly, trying to show the other competitors that I am not one to mess with. I succeed in making one of the peacekeepers take a small step back while the other one shifts uncomfortably. I smirk at their uneasiness. I feel my friend Thom pat my back reassuringly as I begin to make my way towards the stage. I look back to find Katniss' lips pressed in a firm line, wheels visibly turning, trying to find a way out of this predicament. I give a little half smile to show her I'll be okay, but she doesn't return it. I see tears begin to well in her eyes, but I can't see them fall, so I quickly advert my gaze back to the stage before me as I begin to climb the stairs, two at a time.

"My, my, you're a handsome young man." Effie says in awe. I ignore her comment as I glance over the crowd in front of me.

"Well, well, shake hands you two!" As River shakes my hand, I give her a small smile. She just stares back at me indifferently, her expression is so familiar. So... Katniss. This could as well be the young Katniss I met out in the woods years ago, same chocolate brown hair, stormy grey eyes. The only distinction is her skin. It's fair, unlike Katniss' olive tone, which she must have inherited from a merchant parent. Her eyes are so full of fire and determination, but her lips are slightly curled downward in a bored expression.

This _is_ Katniss.

I turn my head away from her. If I am going to come home, I am going to have to be focused. I can't become distracted by this little girl. This is not my Katniss, this is _not_ my Katniss.

"District Twelve, I give you this year's tributes for the Seventy-third Annual Hunger Games!"

Yes, let the games begin.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is so short. It's only an intro, so I felt it should be short. Most of my updates will be between 2 and 4 thousand words, I can't stand tiny chapters, it drives me freakin insane! Hence this is an intro, not a true chapter, therefore it is exceptable ;) Can't wait till I can post the next ch, I am VERY excited about this story! Hope you enjoyed, reviews are deeply appreciated, but of course not required. Critism is allowed, but please, no flaming! Flaming people is down right fucking bitchy people. As Effie would say, "MANNERS!"

Thanks for reading!

-Meg ;)


End file.
